


No more secrets

by elena666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena666/pseuds/elena666
Summary: Set after 5×01. Kara has just revealed her secret to Lena, but how will she react?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, J’onn J’onzz/M’gann M’orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"You will always be my best friend."

...

The phone rang and Kara picked up immediately. It was Lena. "Kara. Can we talk?" 

"Of course. I'll be right there." Kara was already changing out of her pyjamas as she said this. Affter the crazy Pulitzer party, both Lena and Kara had gone their separate ways without another word. Kara knew that Lena would probably want to have a proper talk about it sooner or later. 

Kara zoomed out of her apartment at top speed, her cape flying behind her. Kara realised seconds later that Lena hadn't told her where she was, so Kara listened for Lena's heartbeat. She knew the sound so well know because of the amount of times thst she had to follow it in order to find Lena and save her. Kara found that Lena had gone back to L-corp. The balcony door to Lena's office was open so Kara flew straight in, closing the door behind her. "Lena." She sighed, finding her sat at her desk. Lena swivelled her chair around to face Kara, and she stood up.

"Look, we still need to talk about all of this. I know that earlier I said that you will always be my best friend but I'm still mad at you. You lied to me for years." 

"I understand. But you have to know that I am incredibly sorry."

"I know. I know you kept this secret from me to protect me but it still hurts. You can't lie to me anymore Kara, I won't be able to survive that." 

"I won't, I promise you I won't." Kara took a step closer to Lena as she said this. "I will tell you everything." 

"Thank you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to come by for lunch tomorrow? We can continue this talk then?"

"I would love that. I will tell you everything. Thank you for giving me another chance." Kara smiled as Lena yawned. "Would you like me to fly you home?" 

Lena frowned. "I hate flying." 

"You'll be safe with me, I promise." Kara put a hand on Lena's shoulder and Lena looked up into Kara's eyes and sighed. 

"Ok, fine. Just this once." Lena gathered her things before telling Jess that she was leaving. "I'm ready." Kara scooped her up and they began to fly to Lena's apartment. Lena's eyes were wide as she saw how high up they were. "I hate this."

Kara chuckled. "Just close your eyes. We'll be there before you know it." Lena did as Kara said and she snuggled closer to Kara in order to feel safer. Soon enough, Kara landed on Lena's balcony and she gently placed Lena next to her. Kara watched Lena as she unlocked the balcony door and walked in, turning on the lights. 

"See you for lunch tomorrow, Supergirl."

"See you tomorrow, Lena. I'll bring the food." She stated before flying off. Lena was exhausted, so she made her way to bed, constantly thinking about Kara and their conversations that day. 

...


	2. Chapter 2

Kara decided to stop at the DEO on her way home, in order to check in with Alex and Brainy. 

"Where have you been, Kara?" Alex asked as soon as Kara landed. She hadn't heard from Kara in a few hours and was starting to worry.

"I was with Lena." Kara stated. 

"Oh." Alex sighed in relief. "How did it go?"

"I told her at the Pulitzer party just before her speech about me." The Super explained. 

"So that's why you were upset. What did she say?" 

"She didn't say anything until after the speech. She told me that I'll always be her best friend." Kara looked a little happier now. 

"That's good." Alex was happy for her sister but it wasn't the reaction she had expected from Lena Luthor. "Why were you with her just now?"

"She asked if we could talk." 

Alex had experienced plenty of conversations that started with 'Can we talk?' and none of them ended positively. "Oh no." She took a step closer to her sister, ready to hug her. "What happened?" 

"She told me that she was mad and that I'd hurt her, but she understands why I kept this secret from her. And she told me that there would have to be no more secrets in order for our friendship to survive." 

"So she's forgiving you?" Alex frowned, unsure of what the current situation was. 

"I think so. I promised to tell her everything at lunch tomorrow." Kara was extremely happy that Lena was giving her this chance. 

"Good. Don't screw this up though, Kara. If you do, it won't just be Lena you have to watch out for." She grinned mischievously at her little sister. "Now go home and get some rest. We'll try not to disturb your lunch tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Alex." Kara flew off, after giving her sister a quick hug. 

Alex shouted after her. "DON'T SCREW IT UP!" She knew that Kara would hear this because of her superhearing. 

...


	3. Chapter 3

Lena had been awake for a lot of the night, thinking things through. She kept thinking of questions she needed to ask Kara about her life as Supergirl, as well as things she wanted to say. This included secrets of her own that she would tell Kara - with the new no secrets rule. 

Even as Lena made her way through three meetings the next morning, she was thinking of the things she wanted to say. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't even remember what those meetings had been about. 

She sat at her desk, waiting for the moment that Kara would arrive.

...

Kara hadn't had much sleep either. She kept thinking of things that Lena needed to know, things that she hadn't told Lena before. She made a note of these things in order to remember them - there were a lot.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had picked up pizzas on her way to see Lena. It was 1 o'clock when she arrived - dressed as Kara Danvers this time, not Supergirl. Jess let her straight in. Lena was so focused that she didn't hear Kara enter. "Lena?" Kara questioned. This made Lena look up, and they smiled at each other. 

Lena led Kara over to an empty space on the floor and they sat down and began eating the pizza. A few minutes passed without either of them saying anything. Lena broke the silence. "I have made a list of things that I would like to ask you. If that's alright?"

"Of course it is, Lena. I want to tell you everything. No more secrets, remember." Kara said, softly. Lena grabbed her notepad and Kara grabbed hers. "I have also made a list of things that I need to tell you." Kara stated, which made Lena smile. She hadn't realised that Kara would be this organised. "I always wanted to tell you, Lena. Right from when we became friends, but I wanted to protect you. It has never been safe for anyone who knows, and last year we had to make Alex forget because it was too dangerous for her to know."

"But she remembers now, doesn't she?" Lena asked. 

"Yes." 

"How?" Lena realised that it must have been J'onn who took Alex's memories. "Did J'onn give them back to her?"

"We don't really know why they came back, but they did when I died last year." She said sheepishly.

"Hang on, YOU DIED?!" Lena shouted in shock.

"Yep, somehow I managed to absorb sunlight from plants in order to get enough power to live. We aren't quite sure how this happened but Brainy is looking into it." Lena was extremely shocked. At this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to know everything that Kara had to tell her. But they continued, with Kara explaining everything to Lena, and Lena occasionally asking questions. By the time Kara had finished explaining everything, it was almost 4:30. Lena had asked all of her questions and now she decided that there were things that she should tell her friend, in the spirit of not keeping secrets.

"Kara." She started. "There are a few things I should tell you, now that we aren't keeping secrets." Kara smiled with encouragement, which helped her to continue. "I...I killed Lex." She looked towards the floor as she said this.

"No, you didn't." Kara said immediately.

"Yes, I did Kara." Lena took this opportunity to look into her eyes. "He may have fallen from that building, but he opened a portal as he fell. I was waiting for him in the place he landed." Lena sniffled and Kara shuffled closer to her and she put her arm around Lena, in a half hug. "I shot him." Kara hugged her tighter. "I'm a murderer." She cried.

"No, you are not." Kara responded. "You did the right thing. You saved millions of lives by doing it."

"He still tried to torture me until he died, Kara. He told me."

"He told you what, Lena?" Kara looked at her, confused.

"He told me that you are Supergirl. I knew before you told me, Kara." 

"Oh. I'm so sorry Lena." Kara hated Lex even more for this. "I'm sorry you heard it from him first. I'm really sorry."

"Kara." Lena whispered as she sat up to face Kara, and they looked into each others eyes as she continued. "I forgive you, Kara." Kara smiled before hugging Lena as tightly as she could without squishing the human. During the hug, Kara's phone began to ring. They both saw that it was Alex. Kara picked up and Alex explained the situation. The look in Kara's eyes told Lena that Supergirl was needed. As soon as Kara put phone the down, Lena said, "Go. The world needs Supergirl."

"Thank you, Lena." Kara said as she stood up, taking her glasses off, letting her suit materialise. 

"Kara, come back later. There's something else I need to tell you."

"Then, I'll be back." Kara said as she zoomed away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara was back half an hour after she left. During that time Lena had cleaned herself up and tried to prepare for how she was going to tell Kara her last secret - one that she hadn't told anyone yet.

They sat on Lena's sofa this time, and Kara had brought food with her again. She handed Lena her favourite salad. "Thank you, Kara." Kara hadn't brought any food for herself though, which confused Lena. "Didn't you get yourself any food?"

"Oh." Kara grinned. "I did. But I ate it on my way here. I was too hungry." She admitted and Lena chuckled. Lena would have shared some of her salad with Kara but she knew that Kara despises kale, so she didn't even offer. Kara talked about Krypton while Lena ate the salad. She was very interested in life on other planets. 

...

After Lena had finished her salad, Kara cleared up their mess with super speed to save them both a lot of time. "Kara." Lena called out from the other side of the room. Kara had, at some point, returned to her normal clothes. 

"Yes?" She replied instantly.

"Could you go and tell Jess to go home? I told her to go while you were gone but it seems like she didn't listen."

"Of course." Lena decided to eavesdrop on the conversation that Kara was about to have with Jess. "Hi Jess."

"Miss Danvers." Jess said with surprise. "I didn't realise you were still here."

"Oh, well, it's nice to spend time with Lena." Jess nodded in agreement. "Lena said she told you to go home." Kara said more seriously.

"Sorry. Please tell her I was just clearing up and I'll be gone in a minute."

"Of course, Jess. Goodnight." 

"Night, Miss Danvers." Kara waved to her as she returned to Lena's office.

"All done." Kara sat down next to Lena. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" 

"Oh, that...er..." Lena was unsure of how to tell Kara, but she wanted Kara to be the first to know. 

"Lena." Kara said softly. "Whatever it is won't change the fact that you are my best friend."

Lena smiled, still a little unsure. "Okay. I haven't told anyone this and, to be honest, I think I've been denying it for a long time. I think I only really stopped denying it when I broke up with James." This felt familiar to Kara and she had a feeling she knew where this was going - she remembered the conversation she had with Alex a few years ago. But, she let Lena continue, with a smile of encouragement. "This is hard for me, Kara."

"I know, Lena. But you can do this, I believe in you." Kara put her hand over Lena's on the sofa. Lena smiled, still unsure about how to do this.

Lena struggled to continue, but she did. "I'm gay." Lena looked away from Kara as she said this, waiting for a negative reaction, but Kara said nothing and just leaned over to hug Lena. Lena embraced the hug, and sighed with relief.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Lena. You didn't have to." 

"I wanted to. I needed to." Lena was extremely thankful for Kara being there for her and she was glad Kara was the first person that she told. They stayed sat on the sofa for a while longer, mostly in silence and with hugs, until Lena decided that it was time for them to leave L-Corp. "Kara, I think it's time to go home."

"Ok." Kara said, before looking at the time. It was 7:16. "Wow, that was a long lunch." They both laughed. 

"Thank you, Kara, for sharing everything with me, and for letting me share with you." 

"Anytime, Lena. Thank you for sharing with me too." They hugged again before standing. "We're having game night tomorrow. Would you like to join us?"

Lena smiled. "Only if I can be on your team." 

"Always." Kara replied. They both gathered their things after this. Lena was contemplating whether or not to ask Kara to fly her home, when Kara asked anyway. "Would you like me to fly you home again?"

"Please." Lena responded. "Thank you, Kara." She said once they landed at Lena's. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, my place at 6."

"I'll be there. Thank you, for everything." Lena hugged Kara goodbye.

"Thank you too, Lena. Goodnight." She said before flying off towards the DEO.

Lena was exhausted, so she went straight to bed and fell asleep instantly. 


End file.
